


【盾冬】殊途同归·续2（pwp）

by StuckyLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyLock/pseuds/StuckyLock
Summary: 一盾双冬，水仙，双性，pwp，腹黑蛇盾vs娇憨少年双性冬vs稳重成熟冬水仙双性情节注意避让，变成了一个Steve用Bucky来引诱Bucky的故事





	【盾冬】殊途同归·续2（pwp）

史蒂夫轻而易举地打横抱起了冬日战士，巴恩斯在男孩纤密的睫毛下看见了隐隐的水光。巴基还在高潮的余韵里颤抖，他缩在男人怀中牢牢攀着对方的脖子。衣衫齐整的男人站在巴恩斯面前，低头看向他的眼神充满吞噬他的露骨欲望——一个强硬的、不容拒绝的邀请。  
“过来，Bucky。”

巴恩斯的小腿仿佛钉在了地板上，思维却叫嚣着无法抗拒男人的话语，短暂恍惚的犹豫里巴基伸出手抓住了他搭在膝上的手腕。男孩睁开了雾蒙蒙的水绿色眼睛，偏头望向他，沙哑软糯地叫他，  
“Barnes哥哥。”

突如其来的赤红火焰在他眼前迸裂，他像被死神蛊惑的迷途旅人反手握住了对方温热的右手。巴恩斯紧咬的牙关发着抖，巴基的手和他湿哒哒的掌心黏在一起，磕绊着被带到了卧室的床边。

史蒂夫把怀里的男孩放在床沿，他的动作近乎小心翼翼，然而下一秒巴基身上仅剩的背心和短裤就被他扯落在地，巴恩斯看见了男孩身上的伤口。

陈旧的伤痕泛着淡淡的光泽深埋在肌肤里，能在冬日战士身上留下伤痕的人显然为数不多，然而每一次受伤几乎都会要了他的命。即使是这样，男孩身上的伤口还是比巴恩斯少得多，最显眼的那处伤疤依然是和他宛若双生的复制品——横亘在左肩白皙皮肤上，蜿蜒突起的淡粉色疤痕，连接着那只流光的金属手臂。

 

男孩拽住巴恩斯的手轻轻一扯，他踉跄着跌坐在柔软的床心。

窗帘没有拉，月色混着客厅泛黄的灯光洒在空气里。微亮的光线下巴基分布匀称的流畅肌肉透着浅浅的莹白，男孩的身体瘦削但绝不瘦弱，两条赤裸着的、修长有力的大腿压在他身侧的床面上。

他被巴基一步一步逼到了床头，一瞬不瞬盯着他的水色眼睛中是放大的瞳孔。巴恩斯曲起腿，撑在身后的双手想要借力抬起上身，可顷刻间另一只金属手压在他的前胸，阻止了他的动作。

巴基在他快要蹦出胸膛的心跳声中拉下了他长裤的拉链，被束缚已久的性器迫不及待地弹跳着暴露在男孩面前，巴恩斯清晰地听见男孩小小地哇哦了一声——他用右手遮住了自己的眼。

情欲的潮水冲刷着感官，男孩生涩的舔吮让他的性器硬到发痛。柔软的舌苔刮过顶端的小孔，巴基无法含入他全部的勃起，只好用手握着他阴茎底部小幅地撸动。

男孩歪着头含吮他彻底勃起的性器，巴恩斯甚至在对方的脸颊看到了那个凸起的形状。

身下的床单要在他手里报废了，他强迫自己不去操那张令人发疯的嘴——他把视线从对方棕色的后脑移开，巴恩斯昂起头大口喘着气，模糊的余光中，他看见史蒂夫单膝跪在床面，右手抚上了男孩的穴口。

“嗯——”

喉咙深处滑腻的触感、细微的颤动让巴恩斯在蚀骨的快感里彻底缴械，他眼睁睁看着白色的浊液滑过巴基的嘴角一点一点滴在他的小腹。而史蒂夫明显没有停止玩弄男孩肉穴的动作，巴基紧闭双眼甚至没有来得及吐出他的性器就直接瘫软在他的膝盖上，湿滑的热液从男孩的下体溢出淌在他的腿弯。

他看不见史蒂夫发抚弄男孩充血私处的手，情动的喘吟却无法停止地从巴基嘴角流泻，金发男人抬起男孩的一条腿，拉下西裤拉链的声音在巴恩斯耳中无限放大成极端的催情噪音，直到史蒂夫把自己炽热的硬挺狠狠撞入了巴基汁水淋漓的肉穴里。

“唔！”

受到强烈刺激的男孩猛然狠命地用口腔绞紧他的阴茎，刚刚射过的性器又开始抬头，巴恩斯的欲望随着男孩身体的前后摇晃在他嘴里一进一出。巴基紧紧把住他的左臂，仿佛在惊涛骇浪里抓住一块浮木一般攥着他。

事态开始往不可控的方向发展，巴恩斯低头看向男孩氤氲着雾气的迷蒙双眼，含着他性器吞吐的殷红嘴唇，这一切都太过了。疯狂的欲望怒涛冲昏了他的头脑，他用右手揉上了男孩胸前早已挺立的乳尖。

“哈啊…Barnes哥哥…”

巴基吐出他的阴茎，巴恩斯眼睁睁看着男孩精巧的喉结滚动着咽下了嘴里的浊液，眼尾通红意乱情迷地贴上他的嘴角。

 

毒蛇送来了它早已准备好的多汁苹果。

 

巴基灼热的气息里混着自己的味道，清纯又色情到极致，胸口的乳粒在巴恩斯的手指下肿胀成一颗硬挺的红果。史蒂夫在巴基的身体里缓慢地抽送顶弄着，时不时引起男孩小声的轻叫和微微的痉挛。

巴基毫无章法地舔咬着巴恩斯的嘴唇，不稳的滚烫鼻息喷在他的面颊上，“嗯…..Steve….太，太深了——”男孩无意识的啄吻和呢喃引诱着巴恩斯，他右手向下摸到了巴基湿漉漉的腹部，草草抚过紧贴在小腹的昂扬，探向后方泥泞不堪的窄缝。

穴口被金发男人筋络盘结的滚烫阴茎撑成一个圆软湿滑的肉洞，汩汩水声在房间里回荡，巴恩斯的手指甚至触到了史蒂夫在男孩身体里不停抽插带出的黏腻体液。

欲火在巴恩斯的身体里流窜，他左手把住巴基的后颈朝自己的方向压过来与他细密地接吻、搅弄着男孩的舌头，带着薄茧的右手指尖却悄然地按上充血肿胀的肉粒，随着史蒂夫的抽送一轻一重地揉搓摁压。

“哈啊！…..Steve！Bar…Barnes！”

巴基一下子睁大了眼，突如其来的双重快感令他啜泣着尖叫起来，那双蒙着水雾的绿眼睛在刺激下彻底湿透了，一滴透明的泪珠从他绯红的眼角迅速滚落滴在巴恩斯的胸口，烫的他一激灵却更加激起了他想要狠狠蹂躏男孩的欲望。

巴恩斯觉得自己一定是疯了，他想令这张跟他无比相似的脸庞被染上更多情欲的色彩——疯狂的念头一旦形成就再也挥散不去，他揉搓着男孩被史蒂夫粗壮阴茎分开到两边的湿腻肉瓣，巴基伏在他肩上胡乱地呻吟：  
“别…不要…嗯——”

 

巴恩斯突然注意到了落在身上的视线。

他抬起头，史蒂夫墨蓝色的眼睛正注视着他，那双眼睛里正升腾起狂热的幽深欲念。那欲念远远不止因为在男人身下颤抖的男孩——  
还有他。

男人犹如猛兽露出了它的利爪，悠悠地舔着指间的皮毛；又如同好整以暇盘踞在树枝上的金鳞巨蟒，嘶嘶吐着蛇信等待着猎物自投罗网——四周浓郁的爱欲味道，趴在他胸口打着颤的男孩，泛滥成灾的交合处肉体的撞击声，像巨大的茧把他紧紧裹住。

这一切都是捕食他的诱饵，史蒂夫完美地掌控着所有步调，而他却在这不堪的欲望里沉沦，一步步踏入对方的陷阱。

 

史蒂夫把自己从男孩润湿的肉穴里拔出，布满青筋的性器上甚至沾着一层透亮的水膜。他托着巴基湿漉漉的屁股把他往上推了一把——男孩彻底坐在了巴恩斯的腹部，完全潮湿的、滑腻的私处贴在他的小腹，而他的勃起不偏不倚抵在了对方红肿敏感的小核——巴恩斯清楚地感受到那两片柔软的阴唇张开着，穴口微微翕合吸附着他的性器。

巴基挣扎了一下，在轻微的摩擦里不断颤抖，他犹豫着张开双臂攀附在巴恩斯的肩上，在巴恩斯掐住他腰线的时候一口咬上眼前的侧颈。

猝不及防的刺痛点燃了巴恩斯，他盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，毫不犹豫地、狠狠地贯入了另一个自己。

 

没有什么可顾忌的。

 

欲火灼烧着巴恩斯，他用力揉捏着巴基粘湿的臀部，一个翻身把男孩压在身下，交合处仍然严丝合缝地结合在一起。

“唔——！”被史蒂夫开发到润湿滚烫却依旧紧致的甬道收缩着绞紧巴恩斯的性器，巴基在他的贯穿下安耐不住地高声喘息。他用手拂过身下男孩光洁汗湿的额头，侧头含住了泛红的耳垂，用舌尖舔吮品尝着圆软的触感。

巴基勃起的阴茎顶在严丝合缝的身体中被来回爱抚，巴恩斯不间断的浅浅抽出又凶狠地戳刺着男孩软滑多汁的肉穴。浓重的喘息和呻吟互相纠缠，彼此融合的快感占据了巴恩斯全部感官。他搂紧怀里的男孩，不停抽插带出的爱液顺着巴基的股缝缓缓流下洇湿了身下的床单，饱胀的囊袋拍打在男孩的后臀。

“哈、啊…Barnes…”巴基被猛烈的撞击刺激地无法说出完整的句子，只能任由炽热不停地挺进冲撞他柔软湿滑的甬道。

巴恩斯深埋在他体内的性器顶端猝然感受到股股热液，与此同时两人紧贴的腹部传来一阵暖流。巴基痉挛着弓起身体迎接席卷而来的没顶高潮，他双臂紧箍着这个跟他有着截然不同的过往的男人，全身都浸没在与被史蒂夫填满时完全不同的酥麻快感里。

掠夺的血液在巴恩斯的血管里沸腾，男孩层层蠕动的穴道吸附着他顶到最深处，然而一小片火热的温度按住他的臀部制止了他最后时刻想要抽离的动作——猛烈的高潮令他短暂失神了几秒，接着他狠狠的射了，他甚至能想象男孩的肉穴被他填满后一塌糊涂的样子—— 

操他妈的史蒂夫。

 

史蒂夫贯穿了他的身体。用两根黏湿的、沾满他和巴基的体液精液的手指。

 

手指没有任何停留和迟疑，准确地顶上脆弱的腺体。刚刚经历高潮的身体致命地敏感，巴恩斯几乎瞬间就硬了，而他还没从巴基的身体里退出来。

“唔嗯…Barnes！”巴基愤愤地张大眼看他，巴恩斯刚想给他一个抱歉的眼神，史蒂夫的手指已经开始前后抽动。

每一次扩张都故意擦过痒处，被深入的酸胀令伏在巴基上方的巴恩斯无法克制地轻颤，强压的欲念阻止不了埋在男孩体内的阴茎慢慢胀大。巴基的眼睛里水雾渐深，闷哼着搂住巴恩斯的脖子。

史蒂夫锲而不舍地开拓他，手指从他与巴基的交合处抹过，再插入。隐隐的水声从他的身后传来，巴恩斯难耐地扭动，带出身下男孩一声声短暂的轻喘。

理智的弦早已崩断，金发男人从身后毫不留情地贯入巴恩斯的后穴。远比常人的肉刃刀一般刺入他的身体，先前被开发的穴道完全无法承受男人的阴茎。

巴恩斯的呼吸瞬间紊乱，顶到胸口的窒息感让他双眼发黑。原本停留在巴基体内的性器慢慢萎靡滑出泥泞的肉穴，却在史蒂夫的撞击下一点一点戳弄着男孩被操肿的阴核和敏感的入口。巴基惊跳着攀住身上肌肉紧绷的男人，不断的冲击中右手伸向了他们牢牢贴合的下体，握住了巴恩斯因痛苦而低垂的阴茎。

柔软的手心包裹着他，巴基小心翼翼地随着史蒂夫的动作安抚着掌中的性器。史蒂夫的抽插如同火苗一样舔灼着巴恩斯脆弱的内壁，在令他疯狂的地方剧烈地顶弄，烧的他浑身发烫。

“嘶…Bucky，你真紧。”金发男人在滚热的甬道中有规律地戳刺着，又在巴恩斯止不住颤抖的时候拔出，用饱满的头部戏弄他穴口湿透的皱褶。

恶劣的戏谑和温柔的套弄，羞耻和极致的愉悦让巴恩斯在这扭曲的快感中溃不成军。他不自禁地抵抗着男人的插入，却又在对方挺进时抬起后臀迎上。缓慢的抽动渐渐化成了灼热的缠绵，被填满的酥麻徐徐地蔓延到四肢百骸，透明的液体从前端渗出滑落在悄悄勃起的性器——然后被身下的男孩握住，再一次进入了那个温暖窄狭的穴道里。

 

 

巴恩斯睁开眼的时候天已经大亮，风从半开的窗户吹进房间，空气中弥漫着淡淡的、植物的气息。右臂传来一阵酸麻，他侧过脸，茸茸的棕色头发擦过他鼻尖，他忍不住打了个喷嚏——男孩睁开迷蒙的双眼看向他，浅绿色的虹膜还泛着雾气。巴恩斯蓦地意识到自己正被另一个人牢牢锁在怀里，他把头向另一边转去，一片墨海吞没了他——

 

“Bucky（Barnes哥哥），早。”

 

————————

FIN


End file.
